


Last Breath

by faithfulpenelope



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulpenelope/pseuds/faithfulpenelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Wilson starts losing his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

The first time Wilson loses his breath, House tells him to go take a nap, and by the time Wilson wakes up, the bikes have been replaced with a smooth-riding sedan. Wilson starts to say something but House loudly interrupts him with the important news that he's found an Arby's close by.

The second time Wilson loses his breath, House mentions there's a motel nearby that has little cabins in the back. When they pull up and the desk clerk thanks House for his reservation, Wilson just puts his suitcase on the cart and asks if the room includes premium cable.

The third time Wilson loses his breath, House opens up the boxes he had delivered a few days before and produces an oxygen machine and various other pieces of equipment, all clearly labelled Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. When he smirks at Wilson, Wilson can't help but smirk back.

The fourth time Wilson loses his breath, House waits for the nod, and when Wilson gives it, pulls out the black bag in the bottom of his case, the morphine bottles clinking together. Wilson watches as House sets up, and when he sees House's hands shaking, he covers House's hand with his own and squeezes. House's hands calm, just long enough to push the plunger.

The last time Wilson loses his breath, House watches to make sure Wilson is gone, and closes his friend's eyes. Then he pulls the twin packages he's prepared, with Wilson's will, and where they can be found, and walks down to the corner to drop them in the post office box: one to Wilson's lawyer, one to Foreman. He goes back to the room, and sits with Wilson's body for a while, and thinks; and when he pulls out another vial and fills up another syringe, his hands are steady.

And he waits to lose his breath.


End file.
